


Other People's Lives

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Spooks
Genre: Anonymity, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "anonymity" prompt for kink_bingo 2010. They do this sometimes; be other people so they can have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other People's Lives

His name isn't--

"Hi," he says, sliding into the seat at the bar next to his target. "This chair free?"

The man smiles at him, just a fraction too long to be innocent. "Help yourself," he says.

He reaches out his hand. "I'm--" MarkDavidJeremyAndrew MatthewArcher (TomQuinn) "Josh."

"Damien," Danny (not Danny, not tonight) says. "You from around here?"

"No," Josh says, shaking his head. "Just in town for the night--business."

"Business," Damien says, smiling. "Buy you a drink?"

They do this, sometimes. It's no more false than the rest of their lives.

They don't spend too much time on conversation--not that they couldn't fill an hour with small talk if they had to, but they don't want to know that much about each other. Josh doesn't really want to hear about Damien's practice (solicitor, nothing flashy) and Damien doesn't care about Josh's sales job (VP of some firm selling marketing solutions, which is as awful and self-referential as it sounds.)

They don't want to know that much about each other (Wives? Girlfriends? Boyfriends?) and so when Damien asks if Josh wants to come with him--

"Just a few blocks," Damien says, eyes lingering at the corner of Josh's mouth.

Josh can feel himself smiling. "Sounds great."

By the time they're through the front door, Josh has Damien's shirt up over his nipples and he's got his left thumb rubbing over one of the sensitive nubs while his other hand is fighting Damien's tie. Intermittently their mouths come together, almost like it's neither of their doing, just a force of nature making them clash and bite and tongue at each other then break away panting.

The room feels instinctively wrong when they get there, but a VP of sales wouldn't know that, wouldn't be interested in checking anything but how the sweat beading between Damien's navel and his cock tastes.

He's just about to find out when someone clears her throat in the doorway.

They both look up, Josh startled (Of course he's startled, he didn't know anyone else lived here) and Damien abashed.

She's leaning on the frame with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised, backlit dimly. "I think there's been a mistake, somewhere," she says.

"Sorry," Damien croaks.

"Sorry..." Josh says, but there's a question at the end of it.

"Lise," Zoe says. "And it's my bed."

He smiles, suddenly relieved (Josh wouldn't be relieved, Josh would be apologizing and dragging Damien to his own damn room) and says, "Damien didn't say he had a roommate."

"He didn't?" Lise says, stripping off her sweater (Blue sweater, he loves the blue sweater--he's never seen her before in his life) and standing there in a bra, eyebrows raised. "I think that means he ought to share you, then."

"Fine by me," Josh says.

And just for this moment, he doesn't have to be Tom Quinn, he can never have seen Zoe and Danny before and this can have not happened--he can take them both in his arms and kiss them and let them open him up and all they'll find is Josh (Josh who, Josh is nobody) because there is nobody else here, he is a ghost and a shadow and a name only and tomorrow they will all be gone.


End file.
